Spunge/DoF
|element1 = Airdof |element2 = Waterdof |element3 = Plantdof |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Continent, Space Island |beds required = 3 |size = 2x2 (Baby), 3x3 (Adult) |breeding time = 12 hours |incubation time = 12 hours |teleporting time = 20 hours |teleporting level = 10+ |buying price gem DoF = 200 |buying price gem DoF 2 = Space: 645 |placement xp DoF = TBA |original version = Spunge }} Baby Bio: "When a young Spunge emerges from it's egg, it's filled with one thing: hot air! Over time, this squishy sapling begins to absorb moisture from it's environment: rainfall, swamp water, and even the humid air are a few of the young Spunge's favorite sources. The more H2O these monsters store in their inflatable chambers, the larger they get, until they grow into towering adults!" Adult Bio: "Adult Spunges are just as squeezable as they look, and truth to be told, they love a good hug! A piece of friendly advice: don't squeeze too hard when you're hugging this absorbent Monster goodbye, lest you end up drenched in years' worth of steamy Bog ooze." Description Spunge was released in the 1.17.0 update along with Riff. It is a large, chubby light green monster. As a child, it is small, and it has spots on its cheeks instead of its whole body. Its leaf is above its head. As an adult, it is the same version as the original My Singing Monsters game, but it has new colors and animation. Song The Spunge uses its mouth to make a smooth whistling sound. It plays its part after Tweedle, Quarrister and Candelavra. On Space Island, its whistling sounds similar to a theremin, and sings in the part where Potbelly and Furcorn do their part. Breeding In order to breed it, a combo of Water, Plant, and Air is need. The possible combinations are: * Toe Jammer + Dandidoo * Tweedle + Oaktopus * Quibble + Potbelly Rewards The Spunge will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items that requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask a new combination of foods or items. Teleportation The Spunge can be teleported to Space Island when fed to level 10 for a reward of 4 at the cost of 3,000 coins. Teleport time for Spunge is 20 hours. Name Origin It’s name is a misspelling/pun of the word sponge. Notes * It is another returning 3 element monster in Dawn of Fire. * It, along with Riff are the first monsters since Deedge and Sneyser to be released in twos. * This monster adds a new part to the Continent with only it, Reedling, Tring, Bisonorus, and Sneyser. * Spunge is the last natural monster from Cold Island to be added to the game, making Cold Island the second completed group in natural monsters. * The adult Spunge has an easily seen difference from the original Spunge when singing, in Space island when it's playing, It's cheeks puff up. Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Triple Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Space Island Category:Monsters